the girl who shouldn't be
by Annabeth101
Summary: my story begins with a baby being born, a baby who never should have been born in the first place. my story begins with me, Corrine of olympus. i don't own percy and friends and freinds stephanie meyers charecters too I own corrine tyson and fam pleaseR
1. Chapter 1

_**The Girl Who Shouldn't Be **_

_**PROLOGE **_

My story begins with a baby being born, a baby that should never have been born in the first place. My story begins with me, Corrine of Olympus.

One day my dad was probably feeling weird because he changed himself into a man total opposite him so he could visit my mom Athena. This might sound strange to you, but it's not uncommon between the gods, or at least between the other gods. You see, my mom and dad go way back… as enemies because my father was caught kissing Medusa in Athena's temple, my mother turned Medusa into "snake lady" so as you all should know my mother and my father, that's right I'm Poseidon's little girl, are having a quarrel. But today on this unusual day when my father was not feeling himself me and my brother was conceived. But I was not born normally, not at all. You should know that Athena wasn't born, she was… well…thought, so all her kids are thought too, and Athena is a virgin. But she likes to "bless men" a lot and my dad was lucky I guess that Athena "blessed" him. But since he knew he couldn't raise me and my bro "properly" he ran out of sight and changed himself into his normal self. Mom searched and searched for my dad, because what's the point of blessing them when they can't see how she blessed them, when she couldn't find him she gave us to my step mortal father and asked him to take care of us because she had just given him my half sister Zoe.

Know don't get me wrong, my "father" tried to be normal around me like he was with Zoe, but he sometimes got jittery around me. Like the time my eyes changed from grey like Athena's to blue like the sea, then a few days later I got a grey sunflower around my pupil. Or the time I got my first hair cut and instead of keeping my blonde hair like Athena I went strawberry blond a mixture of both my parents hair colours, sometimes turning blond or dark brown in the sun. Or when I got angry my eyes flickered grey and sea blue, then after that it depended on my mood grey eyes blue sunflowers or blue eyes grey sunflowers. Other then those things I knew I wasn't family because my "dad" and I looked really different from each other, my "dad" had strait sandy hair, I had curly strawberry brown hair and my "dad" had brown eyes, while I had you know different eyes. The only one I knew was family was Tyson (my brother), who looked exactly like me, but without the sunflower.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Girl Who Shouldn't Be **_

_**PROLOGE **_

My story begins with a baby being born, a baby that should never have been born in the first place. My story begins with me, Corrine of Olympus.

One day my dad was probably feeling weird because he changed himself into a man total opposite him so he could visit my mom Athena. This might sound strange to you, but it's not uncommon between the gods, or at least between the other gods. You see, my mom and dad go way back… as enemies because my father was caught kissing Medusa in Athena's temple, my mother turned Medusa into "snake lady" so as you all should know my mother and my father, that's right I'm Poseidon's little girl, are having a quarrel. But today on this unusual day when my father was not feeling himself me and my brother was conceived. But I was not born normally, not at all. You should know that Athena wasn't born, she was… well…thought, so all her kids are thought too, and Athena is a virgin. But she likes to "bless men" a lot and my dad was lucky I guess that Athena "blessed" him. But since he knew he couldn't raise me and my bro "properly" he ran out of sight and changed himself into his normal self. Mom searched and searched for my dad, because what's the point of blessing them when they can't see how she blessed them, when she couldn't find him she gave us to my step mortal father and asked him to take care of us because she had just given him my half sister Zoe.

Know don't get me wrong, my "father" tried to be normal around me like he was with Zoe, but he sometimes got jittery around me. Like the time my eyes changed from grey like Athena's to blue like the sea, then a few days later I got a grey sunflower around my pupil. Or the time I got my first hair cut and instead of keeping my blonde hair like Athena I went strawberry blond a mixture of both my parents hair colours, sometimes turning blond or dark brown in the sun. Or when I got angry my eyes flickered grey and sea blue, then after that it depended on my mood grey eyes blue sunflowers or blue eyes grey sunflowers. Other then those things I knew I wasn't family because my "dad" and I looked really different from each other, my "dad" had strait sandy hair, I had curly strawberry brown hair and my "dad" had brown eyes, while I had you know different eyes. The only one I knew was family was Tyson (my brother), who looked exactly like me, but without the sunflower.

**My story has Stephanie Meyers characters Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, the Quilettes, Billy and Charlie mentioned and Jacob has a big part. Rick Riordan has Annabeth, Percy and the gang used. The rest of the characters are mine.**

I grew up in my fathers home town in dc, a city called forks. My father had grown up with Billy Black and Charlie. He knew them well, so I grew up with Jacob Black. In case your wondering Bella is not in my story as human, she is a vampire and was friends with Jacob as well so she comes to visit him with Edward, Alice and Jasper. Tyson, Jacob and a boy 1 year older named Elijah were tight. When we were younger I hung out with them, but when I started school I was instantly popular so I ended up hanging with them less and less. I knew that both Jacob and Elijah had a crush on me. I only knew that though because for some reason I could read Tyson's mind and he could read mine. So he knew that I had a crush on both of them as well. My story starts when I'm in high school, in my second year. I was going out with Elijah but he disappeared in the summer and hasn't returned. I got closer with Jacob after Elijah left. Jacob was always there for me, but he wants more from me then I can give.

Chapter 1

"JACOB" I called as I saw my friend. He turned and smiled at me.

"We're just going to the movies kitty" he said using my old nickname.

"What?" I asked I was wearing my jean skirt that I loved and haven't been able to look at after _he_ left. And a tank top with eyeliner and mascara. It was the first time I had ever really worn anything like this since _he_ left.

"Nothing," he said "you just look beautiful." I blushed.

"Thanks" I murmured.

"Well we should get going" he said lifting me up and carrying me to his car. We were going to meet my best friend Sarah and her boyfriend Conner at the movie theater. I cringed when I said boyfriend, but tried not to show it. Jacob had gotten in to the car and I marveled over how muscular he was. He had a pair of cut off shorts and a tightish fitting shirt on.

After the movie we said our good byes to sarah and conner because they had to get home, conner wasn't feeling good. I told Jacob he could come to my house for supper because Tyson would be back from town.

"Sure!" he said.

I felt his arm and said "holy flip Jake, your burning up"

"Really?" he asked, "come to think of it I am kind of tired."

"You should go home Jake I'll call you later okay" I said when we drove up to my house. For some reason I felt like this would be the last time I would see Jacob. So when I got out I walked over to the other side of the car and gave him a kiss on the cheek turned around and ran inside to make dinner.

I called Jacob later on that night and Billy said he was in bed. The next few days I called after school and after supper, but Billy said he was still in bed. After about a week of not seeing him I drove to his house on the reserve, after all it was my second home. I drove up and parked in the drive way but didn't get out as I tried to gather my thoughts. Since I grew up with Jacob I knew all the Quilette legends, but was trying to figure out how to tell Jacob I believed in them and was wondering if he was a were wolf. All of a sudden my door was opened and Jacob my hero was there.

"Jacob!" I squealed in delight. I bent down to give him a hug but he backed away.

"Kitty," he said "I can't see you anymore." My eyes searched his but they had tears in them.

"Jacob," I touched his arm which was blazing under my hand. He flinched. "Jacob Black" I said sternly "I need to talk to you."

He looked over at some shapes and I saw one move. "Leave your window open tonight" he said "and try to stay awake."

I looked at him puzzled but nodded and said "yes."

He turned closed the door and walked up to the door where the shapes which I know knew were people were waiting. I sighed, started my car and drove back home.


End file.
